


Инцидент в Оак Крик

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Doctor Peter Hale, Don't copy to another site, Fifteen (Bungou Stray Dogs), Gen, Human Experimentation, Laboratories, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, everyone are kinda ability users (bungou stray dogs abilities)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Ноа ехал забрать Клаудию с работы, но здание было уничтожено и единственным живым существом оказался ребёнок.





	Инцидент в Оак Крик

**Author's Note:**

> Беты [Тюша](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha) и [Oriella](http://www.diary.ru/member/?237319)
> 
> спойлеры к bungou stray dogs новелле "Fifteen", если прищуриться; эксперименты над разумными существами.

Синяя толща воды. Спокойствие. Пустота. _Это_ знало только их.

Что противоположно присутствию? Отсутствие.

В мире _этого_ отсутствовало всё, кроме синей толщи воды, стекла и смазанных силуэтов.

И холод, да. Отсутствие тепла. Холод.

Не то чтобы _это_ осознавало. Не тогда. Не сразу.

В _это_ втыкали иголки, подвергали воздействию громких звуков, яркого света и разных температур. Иголки _это_ ненавидело больше всего. Из-за них _это_ начинало обретать _форму_. Чего-то.

Силуэты говорили. Голоса отличались от шума, от скрежета, который, в лучшем случае, только раздражал. _Это_ не запоминало, не концентрировалось. _Это_ хотело, чтобы все оставили _это_ в покое. Чтобы не было больше иголок.

В какой-то момент сквозь толщу появился ещё один звук. _Тот самый голос_.

Он приходил, когда не было иголок, но не всегда. В какой-то момент _это_ связало голос с силуэтом. Конечно, вместе с иголками, другими звуками и _раздражителями_ , там тоже были силуэты. Но – много.

Голос с силуэтом приходили не всегда. Но всегда, когда они были, не было иголок. _Это_ не хотело иголок. _Это_ стало наблюдать, что было другим, когда приходили голос с силуэтом.

_Форма_. У _этого_ была какая-то _форма_. Ушло время на то, чтобы понять, какая именно. Но, когда он понял и принял её, иголок стало значительно меньше, а голоса с силуэтом - больше.

“День наблюдения двести двенадцатый. Объект А пять один пять восемь “Пустота”, в соответствии с гипотезой, реагирует на голос и разговор. Отсутствие иных раздражителей, хоть и не сразу, но помогло ему сконцентрироваться на моём голосе.

Вторая фаза эксперимента – говорить, только когда оно приобретает гуманоидную форму, также приносит свои плоды. Предположение о его разумности пока не подтверждено, но иные данные, приведённые в отчёте номер пять один пять восемь тире шесть три ноль, не исключают наличия у объекта осознанности, близкой к сознанию. Продолжаю эксперимент.”

_Этому_ было интересно. Обычно _это_ не чувствовало ничего. Сначала форма _этого_ была такой, только потому что в этом случае _это_ не тыкали иголками и не вводили в _это_ ничего. Не было и других раздражителей.

Голос с силуэтом повторял одни и те же вещи, когда приходил. “ _Приветмилыйкактысегодня_ ”. Они же повторяли “ _Нучтоженасегоднявсёувидемсязавтрамилый_ ”.

“ _Милый_ ” повторялось чаще всего. _Это_ не до конца понимало что это, но _этому_ было интересно, что случится, если _это_ будет реагировать каждый раз, когда его слышит. Немного меняя форму, скорее всего.

Когда _это_ в первый раз чуть поменяло форму, голос замолчал. Силуэт никуда не пропал, но голос с ним не говорил какое-то время.

– Милый, – повторил голос.

_Это_ опять поменяло форму. Голос сказал что-то ещё, но сказанное снова слилось в какую-то мешанину.

Голос замолчал. _Это_ перестало меняться. Силуэт снова сказал “ _Нучтоженасегоднявсёувидимсязавтра_ милый”.

_Это_ звалось _милый_.

“День наблюдения девятьсот тринадцатый. Объект А пять один пять восемь “Пустота” научился различать одно слово: “Милый”. При произношении он начал немного менять свою форму, из гуманоидной приобретая что-то похожее на лисью.

Как упоминалось ранее, он реагировал на фразу “Привет, милый, как ты сегодня” обращением в гуманоидную форму, и после фразы “Ну что же, на сегодня всё. Увидимся завтра, милый” он также возвращался к своей первоначальной чернильной форме. Пока что это говорит о том, что объект в состоянии распознавать и запоминать слова. Завтра буду пробовать учить его отдельным словам и смотреть на реакцию.”

_Милому_ нравилась _Клаудия_. Она говорила с ним. _Милый_ даже не пытался запомнить других, но ему нравилось, что _Клаудия_ с ним говорила. Потому что в это время точно не было иголок и других раздражителей.

_Клаудия_ рассказывала много всего. Слова часто не имели смысла, они ни с чем не связывались. _Клаудия_ пыталась показать ему какие-то картинки, но они были такими же однообразными, как и другие силуэты за стеклом.

_Милый_ захотел посмотреть, что там за толщей воды и за стеклом.

И это оказалось ещё больнее, чем иголки.

“День наблюдения тысяча четыреста шестьдесят первый, ровно семь лет с момента начала данного эксперимента по пробуждению сознания у способности. Должна сказать, сегодняшний день оказался самым странным. Объект А пять один пять восемь “Пустота” впервые попытался вырваться из-под печати. Печать его удержала, но после этого он отказался принимать какую-либо форму.

До этого нам почти удалось достичь полностью человеческой формы. Это был мальчик лет семи. Не считая того, что он пока что не мог достичь какого-либо цвета, кроме своего чёрного, он принимал форму обычного ребёнка. Иногда он словно бы расплывался по краям, как опущенные в воду чернила.

Сегодня он отреагировал на моё присутствие без звуковой подсказки, ему хватило только визуального контакта. Если раньше он менял форму, то в этот раз он попытался дотронуться до стекла. Необходимо отметить, что до этого никто к стеклу не прикасался, по крайней мере, при мне. Это было решение А пять один пять восемь.

Боль заставила его потерять форму, и я боюсь, что мы могли потерять весь прогресс, так как после этого он так и не изменился из своей первичной формы: чернил в воде. Необходимо продолжить наблюдения и, возможно, стоит попытаться подключить к разговору кого-то из других сотрудников, так как, по личным причинам, мне, старшему сотруднику лаборатории по работе с А пять один пять восемь Клаудии Стилински, вскоре будет необходимо на неопределённое время покинуть Оак Крик.”

Время близилось к девяти. В это время уже было темно, поэтому Ноа собрался, чтобы встретить Клаудию с работы. Её место работы, Оак Крик, располагалось в одном из отдалённых районов Бикон-Хиллз. Ноа не мог отделаться от определённого страха перед тем, как Клаудия бы добиралась сама, особенно так поздно, поэтому он настоял на том, чтобы всегда забирать её самостоятельно.

Ноа проверил, всё ли выключено, перед уходом, взял ключи с миски на тумбе возле выхода из их небольшой квартиры и вышел. Дорога до Оак Крик оказалась ничем не примечательна, и по какой-то причине это спокойствие его раздражало. Словно бы тишина перед бурей. Он нахмурился и взял телефон, на который пришло сообщение от Клаудии.

«Я закончила с работой, отчёты меня убивают».

Да, водить и отвлекаться на телефон — ужасно безответственно, особенно для рядового полицейского Бикон-Хиллз, но Ноа не мог ничего с собой поделать.

«Сейчас соберусь и выйду. Тебе позвонить?»

Ноа не стал отвечать и вместо этого сам набрал Клаудию и приложил трубку к телефону.

— И этот мужчина отчитывал меня за безответственное вождение, — хихикнула Клаудия вместо приветствия. Кто-то на фоне рассмеялся и неразборчиво что-то сказал.

— Да-да, какой я бессовестный, — Ноа закатил глаза, продолжая следить за дорогой. — У вас там всё в порядке?

— М? А что-то может быть не в порядке? — всё ещё весёлым тоном спросила Клаудия.

— Ну, кто знает, что у вас там может случиться, — Ноа выдохнул. — Просто меня не оставляет чувство, что вот-вот произойдёт что-то плохое, но я не уверен, что.

Клаудия молчала некоторое время. Ноа услышал шаги и то, что она закрыла дверь, видимо, выходя в коридор.

— Слушай, это просто нервы, неделя выдалась тяжёлая, — поспешил обнадёжить её Ноа, представляя, что именно Клаудия может сказать. Её шаги теперь эхом отдавались в коридоре.

Опять старая шарманка о том, что у Ноа наверняка есть способность, но он её не использует. Он считал это просто чуйкой, интуицией, обычным инстинктом, который иногда помогал ему в жизни.

— Ноа, мы всё ещё можем узнать наверняка, есть у тебя способность или нет, — в конце концов сказала Клаудия. — Мы можем сделать это даже сегодня, просто сдашь кровь. Это ничего не будет стоить.

— Милая, ты ведь понимаешь, что до твоего появления в моей жизни способности и эсперы казались глупыми историями с улиц? Да и ты всегда рассказываешь о них так, что, если бы у меня была способность, я о ней бы точно знал.

— Если бы она у тебя была физическая, то да, но многие ментальные способности так и остаются... — она не закончила фразу, что-то словно бы обвалилось, и затем связь прервалась оповещающим об этом гудком.

— Клаудия? — Ноа спросил, хотя и понимал, что ему никто не ответит. Он цокнул языком, бросил трубку на соседнее сиденье и надавил на газ. До Оак Крика оставалось ещё десять минут.

Руины. Это всё, что осталось от целого квартала вокруг исследовательской лаборатории Оак Крик. Ноа выскочил из машины, даже толком не поставив её на ручник, и остановился перед кратером.

Дыхание застряло где-то в горле. Всё вокруг выглядело так, словно бы прямо на Оак Крик упала бомба и уничтожила всё в радиусе километра.

— Клаудия, — беспомощно сказал Ноа и пошёл вниз на поиски жизни.

Вокруг были люди, те, кто выжили, те, кто были в домах неподалёку. Большинство из них пыталось убежать куда-то, оказаться как можно дальше от этого места, но были и те, кто пытались найти выживших.

Ноа показалось, что он видел человека с оторванной половиной тела, которой не было нигде рядом. Некоторые здания выглядели так, словно бы их частично просто поглотило что-то, не оставив даже обломков.

Крики и стоны, всё это Ноа оставил позади к моменту, когда добрался до Оак Крика, где осталась лишь звенящая тишина. На удивление, здание всё ещё стояло, хотя и было испещрено дырами и, казалось, вот-вот развалится.

Ноа не был уверен, говорил ли он что-то, кричал ли. Он понимал, слишком хорошо понимал, что никого живого здесь не могло остаться. И всё же он рванул внутрь, в здание, чтобы найти Клаудию, хоть кого-то, кто мог бы ответить на вопрос, что случилось.

Он не знал, куда идти, но следовал нутру, которое говорило, что он что-то найдёт. Это был правительственный объект, значит, действовать нужно было быстро, иначе его могут назвать тем, кто здесь всё устроил. Стоило уйти как можно скорее, никому не попасться.

Вперёд его вели только слабая надежда найти Клаудию и ощущение, что он обнаружит что-то важное. Может, в нём говорили только эмоции, потеря, которую он не до конца осознал, не хотел признавать. Он видел уже несколько трупов по пути. Раздавленных упавшими стенами или же просто придавленных какой-то силой к стене и тем самым раздавленных. Ноа не хотел знать, он боялся.

Когда он в конце концов достиг входа на нижний этаж, то резко остановился, словно бы что-то схватило его и потянуло вниз. Там был мрак, электричество обрубило вместе со всеми линиями электропередач снаружи, был ли здесь аварийный аккумулятор, неизвестно, а у него не было с собой даже фонарика. Ноа собирался было пойти дальше, когда тихий стон привлёк его внимание.

— Эй? — осторожно спросил Ноа и спустился на пару ступеней вниз, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте. Ему показалось, что он разглядел силуэт на лестнице, и он осторожно на ощупь, надеясь ничего себе не сломать, спустился.

Там действительно кто-то лежал, ребёнок, возле самой кромки поднимающейся откуда-то воды. На нём была больничная ночнушка, он тяжело дышал и был готов потерять сознание в любую секунду.

И именно его Ноа здесь искал. Он не мог его оставить, потому что всё его нутро говорило, что бежать необходимо с ним. Что Ноа и сделал, он снял куртку, накинул на слишком худые плечи, подхватил ребёнка и побежал назад к машине.

Пока до здания не добрались военные и не уничтожили всё окончательно.

Эмоции продолжали твердить Ноа, что ему нужно найти Клаудию. Разум говорил, что нужно выбираться, пока здание окончательно не рухнуло. Нутро кричало, что им нужно оказаться как можно дальше от этого места. Два против одного.  
Поэтому Ноа крепче прижал к себе бессознательного ребёнка, которого даже рассмотреть нормально не смог, и бежал со всех ног к машине, хотя лёгкие горели от нехватки воздуха, горло драло от затихших уже криков, а каждый шаг отдавался во всём теле.

Машина была на месте и нетронутой, что Ноа нашёл даже удивительным в таком переполохе. К счастью, именно благодаря переполоху никто не обратил на него внимания, все были слишком заняты эвакуацией, поисками и попытками понять, что случилось.

Ноа как раз уложил ребёнка на заднее сиденье и сел за руль, когда появился военный вертолёт и осветил Оак Крик. Прямо из кабины кто-то спрыгнул и легко скрылся в здании. Остальные силы военной полиции не заставят себя ждать, поэтому Ноа завёл машину и поспешил уехать как можно дальше. И только через несколько минут он задумался: куда ему ехать?

Быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида на ребёнка заставил теперь запаниковать и его разум, который всегда подвергал сомнению нутро и эмоции. Ноа сжал руль крепче и поборол желание удариться о него головой. Только что он из правительственного секретного объекта вынес ребёнка и увёз его куда-то. Да его за это не то что работы, могут жизни лишить.

В тот момент, когда эмоции и чуйка говорили продолжать искать, он не задумывался, а что дальше. Но он не мог просто отнести ребёнка к воротам армии и оставить его там. Возможно, это было бы правильным решением, но существовало несколько факторов, из-за которых эта затея могла оказаться самой худшей в его жизни.

Ему было неизвестно, чем Клаудия и её коллеги занимались в Оак Крике, да он и не спрашивал никогда. Она сама как-то обмолвилась, что на самом деле это секретный правительственный объект, изучающий способности и эсперов. Поэтому у них и была технология проверки наличия способности по крови, которую можно сделать ещё только на чёрном рынке за огромные деньги. Ноа никогда не нравилась эта организация и то, чем они занимались.

В теории все те разрушения мог устроить этот ребёнок, значит, его нужно было отдать правительству. На справедливый суд или же на продолжение экспериментов — это другой вопрос.

Ноа хотел бы верить в демократию и чистоту правительства перед законом, но один взгляд на худого ребёнка на заднем сиденье, бритого почти под ноль, словно бы кричал о том, что это сделает ему только хуже.

И у него было только одно место, куда он мог пойти и получить помощь с незаконным ребёнком на руках.

Питер потёр лицо руками и ещё раз посмотрел на мужа Клаудии, Ноа, кажется, остановившегося в дверях его кабинета. В этой подпольной больнице он повидал многое, но вот блюститель закона с ребёнком на руках — это что-то новенькое.

— Заходи и закрой за собой дверь. Положи ребёнка на койку и сядь, — Питер махнул рукой и двинулся к кулеру, чтобы набрать воды для Ноа.

Он выглядел так, словно бы увидел призрака, и, учитывая его бывшее военное прошлое, это был не тот взгляд, которого Питер бы от него ожидал. Ещё более странным было то, что пришёл именно он, а не Клаудия. Ноа предпочитал закрывать глаза на деятельность Питера, игнорировать, но он не одобрял и вообще стремился никак не связываться с ним.

Клаудия раньше работала здесь медсестрой, помогала подштопать преступников после очередной перестрелки или разборки, собирала информацию и слухи лучше многих. То, что Ноа, теперь уже офицер Стилински, пришёл один, вселяло какую-то непонятную тревогу, чувство, что случилось что-то непоправимое.

— Я не знал, куда мне с ним пойти, — сказал Ноа, когда Питер подошёл к койке и протянул стакан воды. Он благодарно кивнул и осушил его залпом.

Питер в это время склонился над ребёнком и раскрыл куртку Ноа. Больничная сорочка заставила нахмуриться, Питер бросил взгляд на Ноа.

— Что произошло?

Ноа опустил взгляд и сглотнул. Питер решил не тратить время на ожидание ответа и распутал сорочку на ребёнке, мальчике. Он был нездорово худым. На руках остались синяки от уколов, и на теле обнаружились следы разного рода присосок и иголок.

Словно бы он был правительственным экспериментом, который каким-то образом смог покинуть свою тюрьму.

— Оак Крик уничтожен, — сипло сказал Ноа. — Клаудия была внутри, и я нашёл его ещё живым, что мне было делать?

Питер услышал несказанные слова. Клаудия была на работе, когда что-то произошло, что-то, что уничтожило Оак Крик и, скорее всего, убило её.

— Его нельзя отдавать правительству, — тише проговорил Ноа. — И корпорациям тоже нельзя.

Питер кивнул, продолжая осмотр. На спине и шее словно бы от сердца исходили фигуры Лихтенберга. Скорее всего, мальчик был подопытным, но на нём не было никаких меток. Обычно на подопытных оставляли татуировки, значит, тут было что-то другое.

В остальном мальчику было лет шесть, точно не больше семи. Сложно было сказать наверняка из-за худобы.

— И что ты хочешь с ним сделать? — спросил Питер, когда молчание затянулось.

Ноа ответил не сразу, но Питер был терпеливым человеком. Тем более что пока что он был занят тем, что запахивал сорочку обратно. В этой больнице детских вещей не было, хотя дети из бедных семей Бикон-Хиллз иногда приходили сюда за помощью. Всё же мало где можно было получить лечение бесплатно или за небольшую услугу.

— Я хочу усыновить его? — неожиданно сказал Ноа. Судя по всему, он тоже удивился этому, потому что Питеру показалось, что на его лице было неверие. Примерно как то, которое он показал, когда Клаудия рассказала ему об эсперах и способностях. — Помоги мне усыновить его, — более уверенно сказал Ноа.

Питер понимал, что сейчас происходило что-то важное, но не мог уловить, что именно. Он подозревал, что у Ноа была какая-то способность, и был больше чем уверен, что сейчас он действовал под её влиянием. Это могло быть полезно, особенно с учётом того, что Ноа работал в полиции.

— Я помогу, — сказал Питер, заворачивая ребёнка в куртку, в помещении было прохладно. — Но ты должен будешь мне одну услугу. Я имею право попросить о ней в любое время, и ты не посмеешь мне отказать, — он развернулся и посмотрел на него.

Ноа, как абсолютно честный, до скучного законопослушный человек нахмурился, словно бы хотел отказаться. На самом деле, его отказ даже помог бы Питеру прибрать возможного ребёнка-эспера с разрушающей способностью к рукам, поэтому он надеялся на это.

— Хорошо, — осторожно сказал Ноа.

Питер хищно оскалился.

— Замечательно. На весь процесс уйдёт от нескольких недель, до нескольких месяцев, и до утра я всё равно его не запущу. А пока что предлагаю взять у него на анализы кровь и в целом проверить его, — Питер хлопнул в ладони и двинулся к столу. Он чувствовал на себе хмурый взгляд, но ему было плевать.

Даже если так, то у него были эта просьба и способ давления на Ноа в любой ситуации. Это дорогого стоило и представляло собой игру на перспективу.

Питер только вернулся с очередной операции. Он устал и практически жил на работе, но пока что не мог уйти. Эта подпольная больница в Бикон-Хиллз пользовалась огромным спросом как для лечения, так и для информации. Слишком рыбное место, чтобы покидать его.

По привычке он запер дверь и хотел было завалиться на койку, поспать хоть пару часов, но замер, сжимая шторку.

Ребёнок, которого притащил Ноа, верно. Он всё ещё спал, или, скорее, был без сознания. Это два очень разных состояния, и Питер на самом деле не знал, что лучше в данной ситуации.

Он задёрнул шторку обратно, подошёл к столу и постучал по нему пальцами. Конечно, хотел оставить решение того, что делать с ребёнком и как легально оформить опекунство, на утро, но вряд ли ему светил сон в ближайшее время. Так что, чем раньше он разобрался бы с ребёнком, тем лучше.

Большинство его контактов с агентствами по усыновлению содержали в основном мутных личностей, занимавшихся торговлей детьми, и вряд ли такое можно провести без угрозы для работы Ноа. Тем более нужно было объяснить, откуда он вообще взялся.

Какое-то время назад, может неделю, прошла новость о пожаре в одном из сиротских приютов. Если убедиться, что архивы также сгорели, то можно подкупить или запугать воспитателей, чтобы те сказали, что среди выживших был этот ребёнок. Или выкрасть тело одного из близких по возрасту из морга и выдать за кого-то из них.

Питер посмотрел на ребёнка, тот не казался каким-то примечательным, таких сотни на улицах. Он пах способностью, может быть, даже силой, но это мог почувствовать только Питер и некоторые другие эсперы. Питер поджал губы, подумывая о том, чтобы избавиться от Ноа и оставить всю эту силу себе, но с ребёнком могло бы быть слишком много мороки. Хоть он и оборвал связь со своей семьёй, и особенно сестрой, уже несколько лет назад, воспоминания о детях были ещё свежи.

Меньше всего Питеру хотелось брать на себя такую ответственность ещё и потому, что он не представлял, в каком состоянии ментальное здоровье ребёнка. Он не был до конца уверен, что тот не разнесёт эту больницу так же, как Оак Крик.

Среди пациентов только об этом и говорили. Что-то уничтожило целый квартал меньше чем за минуту, это было похоже на взрыв тёмной энергии, а по центру остался стоять Оак Крик. Его сразу же окружили военные и выгнали всех.

При этом Ноа как-то умудрился зайти в здание, вынести оттуда ребёнка и уехать так, что его никто не заметил. Интересно.  
Питер пытался отогнать мысли о Клаудии. Они почти не общались после того, как она получила должность младшего научного сотрудника в Оак Крик, и думать о том, что она погибла там, хотелось меньше всего. Он выдохнул и облизнул губы. Они были близки всё же, и она оставалась самым дорогим человеком для Питера.

Ему нужно было найти способ сделать так, чтобы ребёнок числился за тем сгоревшим приютом или пристроить его в какой другой приют, оформить всё так, что по документам он там был уже давно, и потом найти относительно чистого агента по усыновлению, чтобы этого ребёнка передать Ноа, всё не так сложно. Чтобы отвлечься.

Ребёнок проснулся, сел на койке и с опаской посмотрел на Питера, кутаясь в оставленную ему куртку. Он выглядел достаточно осознающим происходящее, но не напуганным. Было даже интересно, сколько раз он просыпался таким образом на его койке.

Ноа, как на зло, ушёл пару часов назад. Ему нужно было вернуться утром на работу и приготовиться отвечать на вопросы военной полиции, которые определённо у них возникли. Питер легко подавил желание просто забрать ребёнка себе, с ним было бы больше мороки, тем более, что услуги от перспективных офицеров полиции на дороге не валяются.

Поэтому Питер натянул улыбку и присел на корточки напротив койки, чтобы выглядеть менее угрожающим.

– Привет, милый, – сказал Питер, внимательно наблюдая за ребёнком.

Тот нахмурился и крепче вцепился в куртку, натянул её выше, словно бы желая спрятаться. Он не пах страхом, что показалось необычным.

– Ты меня понимаешь? – решил всё же спросить Питер, потому что не знал, откуда ребёнок родом. Он мог быть как из Штатов, так и из любой другой страны, что могло потенциально усложнить задачу. Языковой барьер это не то, с чем хотелось бы иметь дело в четыре утра.

– Немного, – устало сказал ребёнок.

– Хорошо, я буду говорить медленно, – Питер кивнул. – Меня зовут Питер, – он приложил руку к груди. – Как тебя зовут? – он указал на ребёнка.

Ребёнок надул губы и укутался в куртку. Теперь его запах со слабого непонимания и немного любопытства сменился на грусть.

– _Милый_ , – он сказал дрожащим голосом, и без улучшенного слуха Питер бы его не услышал.

Питер приподнял брови, но решил не спрашивать. Вряд ли _милый_ смог бы это объяснить. К тому же, Питер его только что назвал именно так.

– Ладно, такое тоже бывает, – кивнул Питер. – Я не буду давать тебе имя, это сделает твой отец.

Ребёнок был в замешательстве, видимо, не понимая чего-то. Слишком рано – или слишком поздно – чтобы с этим разбираться.

– Давай так, сейчас я хочу поспать. Ты тихо посидишь или на койке, или на стуле. Я тебе дам карандаши, порисуешь или что-нибудь поделаешь, но тихо и не трогая ничего, что я тебе не разрешу. Потом утром мы с тобой разберёмся, – Питер указывал на вещи, которые называл, и в целом жестикулировал.

– Завтра? – спросил ребёнок.

– Когда я проснусь, – Питер кивнул.

Ребёнок нахмурился и надул губы, видимо, не до конца понимая, что именно Питер сказал. Интересно, насколько хорошо он знал язык? Или жесты: они могли быть разными в каждой культуре. Ребёнок кивнул через некоторое время и попробовал подползти к краю кровати. Он был немного нескоординированным, словно не привык пользоваться телом или долго не двигался. Питер запоздало подумал, что пол грязный, но решил проигнорировать. Ребёнок тоже был грязным, так что мелочи.

Питер нашёл старые бланки и пару цветных ручек и положил их на стол. Затем он поднял ребёнка и усадил. Каким-то образом Питер сообразил, что, наверное, тот хочет пить и есть, поэтому он налил стакан воды и нашёл какой-то питательный батончик.

– Это еда, я открою. Не ешь упаковку, – Питер говорил спокойно. – Это вода, попей, если хочешь. Стакан тоже не ешь, – на всякий случай добавил Питер.

Ребёнок кивнул, он всё ещё выглядел грустным, но интерес снова вернулся к нему. Питер просто надеялся, что тот ничего не разломает, пока он спит.

Питера по пробуждению ждало несколько новостей. Хорошая: ребёнок ничего не разломал. Ещё одна хорошая: Ноа написал с одноразового телефона, что заедет на пару часов с одеждой, едой и вопросами. Плохой было то, что ребёнок веселья ради левитировал на стуле.

– Опустись, милый, – сказал Питер.

Ребёнок, не ожидавший чужого голоса, слишком резко отменил способность и с грохотом упал на пол вместе со стулом. Он ойкал, но не плакал, и не похоже, что что-то себе сломал. Питер встал с койки и подошёл к нему. В стакане на столе ещё осталась вода, батончик съеден и на бумаге, которую Питер ему дал, были какие-то непонятные формы с преобладанием синего цвета.

– Не стоит использовать свою способность так открыто, – мягко сказал Питер и присел рядом с ребёнком. – Твой отец скоро будет здесь, а мне нужно немного поработать.

– Отец? – спросил ребёнок и снова нахмурился.

Питер хотел было перечислить пару синонимов, но остановил себя. Вполне возможно, этот ребёнок даже не знал концепта семьи, в зависимости от того, как долго он пробыл в Оак Крике.

– Да, иди на койку пока, посиди там и не использую свою способность, – Питер поднял ребёнка и стул и сел за стол, мельком проверяя, не произошло ли чего пока он спал.

Ребёнок вёл себя тихо, и Питер иногда поглядывал в его сторону. Он не привык к тихим детям, но, похоже, этот пока ещё просто не понимал, что он такое. Из более-менее детского поведения – на койку он не пошёл, а пошёл к шкафчикам, попытался их открыть и, видимо, исследовать. Так просто он бы их не открыл, но вот со способностью…

Питера из размышлений и беглого написания пары документов отвлёк стук в дверь. Ребёнок замер и смотрел на дверь, словно бы испуганный кот, но Питер на это не особо обращал внимания. Он встал и открыл дверь, чувствуя, что там Ноа.

– Слежки за тобой не было? – спросил Питер и закрыл дверь за ним. У Ноа в руках была пара пакетов, некоторые с едой.

– Если и была, то я её скинул, – легко пожал плечами Ноа и посмотрел на ребёнка. Он напрягся, и в запахе появилось что-то похожее на боль утраты. Питеру даже было интересно, что же он такого увидел в ребёнке, но спрашивать не стал.

– Отец? – спросил ребёнок, и Питеру потребовалось больших усилий, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Ребёнок решил, что Ноа зовут отец. Неловко.

– Да, – быстро ответил Ноа и улыбнулся, пусть и не особо искренне.

– Мне нужно осмотреть пациентов, – сказал Питер. – Развлекайтесь пока, я вернусь минут через двадцать, – и вышел.

Во время проверки швов одного из шайки охотников на эсперов, на Питера снизошло озарение. Ребёнок чем-то напоминал Клаудию.

– Ему нужно имя, – сказал Питер.

Он вернулся с обхода, поел то, что ему и ребёнку принёс Ноа, и перебирал варианты, как бы пристроить ребёнка с Ноа, чтобы это выглядело не слишком подозрительно. Большинство его контактов с агентствами по усыновлению содержали, в основном, мутных личностей, занимавшихся торговлей детьми, и вряд ли такое можно провести без угрозы для работы Ноа.

– А у него его нет? – спросил Ноа, и это заставило задуматься, чем же они занимались в отсутствие Питера.

Возможно, Ноа умыл ребёнка и одел его, накормил и дал какие-то книжки и игрушки. Тем более что сейчас ребёнок спал, свернувшись калачиком на койке.

– Он сказал, что не знает своего имени, и решил, что его зовут _милый_ , так что, я так думаю, придумать имя нужно тебе.

Ноа некоторое время молчал, он нахмурился и показался от этого даже старше обычного.

– Мы подумывали, что если бы у нас с Клаудией были дети, то девочку мы бы назвали в честь моей матери, а мальчика - в честь её отца. Так что его будут звать Мечислав.

– Звучит как издевательство над ребёнком, – Питер фыркнул.

Ноа пожал плечами.

– Дочку бы звали Марила.

– Да, вы с Клаудией друг друга точно стоили, – легко произнёс Питер.

А потом вспомнил, что именно произошло и почему упоминание Клаудии - не лучшая идея. Повисла тишина.

Им всегда было сложно находить общий язык, и они вообще предпочитали держаться подальше друг от друга.

– Они нашли её тело, – осторожно сказал Ноа. – Её придавило балкой, и она была жива ещё минут десять, – его голос осип к концу предложения.

Ноа приехал в Оак Крик почти сразу после взрыва, она была ещё жива, когда он добрался туда. И Питер знал, по какому пути это пойдёт, все идеалисты вроде Ноа были такими.

– Ты вытащил оттуда мальчика. Вряд ли ты смог бы её спасти, не обладая способностью. И я не хочу разбираться с твоими душевными метаниями, и вряд ли ребёнок будет тебе за это признателен. Так что, если хочешь распустить нюни, делай это где-нибудь ещё, – Питер знал, что он звучал грубо, но у него не было желания как-то подсластить пилюлю – всё и правда было плохо.

– Это не… – Ноа выдохнул и потёр лицо руками.

– Ты всё ещё можешь отступить, оставить ребёнка мне и попытаться жить дальше, – Питер пожал плечами.

Ноа дёрнулся и выглядел так, словно был готов его ударить, но в последний момент его внимание отвлекла кровать, на которой лежал ребёнок. Она приподнялась в воздухе.

– А, да, забыл сказать – у ребёнка есть способность. Предложение отдать его мне всё ещё в силе.

Ноа несколько секунд рассматривал ребёнка, удивлённо подняв брови, затем моргнул и нахмурился.

– Теперь я точно заберу его себе и сделаю всё, чтобы ни ты, ни правительство, ни кто-либо другой до него не добрались, – почти прорычал Ноа.

Питер усмехнулся и посмотрел на ребёнка.

– Если ты не сможешь с ним справиться, то я всегда могу тебе помочь, у меня богатый опыт.

Его племянники и племянницы уж точно не жаловались на обучение под руководством Питера.

– Я справлюсь, – Ноа задумался на пару секунд. Его запах сменился с жалости к себе и чувства вины на решимость, и это хорошо. Ребёнку что-то такое уж точно было нужно. – Мы справимся.

– Ладно-ладно, как знаешь, – Питер пожал плечами. Способность мальчишки и правда казалась слишком сильной, хоть он пока что и не понял её потенциальной пользы для себя. – За тобой всё ещё есть слежка? Я не могу постоянно присматривать за мальчишкой, и, может быть, пока я оформляю документы, тебе будет лучше взять его с собой.

– Не думаю, что они будут за мной следить. Они уже обыскали дом, и я обыскал его потом на предмет жучков.

– Паранойя, мне нравится.

Ноа отмахнулся.

– В любом случае, я заберу его. У меня неделя отгулов или вроде того. Ты сможешь всё подготовить за эту неделю?

– И куда же ты торопишься? – спросил Питер и фыркнул.

– Туда, что потом мне будет сложнее находить время. Мечислава нужно куда-то пристроить, в школу там, – Ноа снова посмотрел на ребёнка.

– Думаю, ему придётся взять класс для отстающих в первую очередь. Он кажется умным, но, думаю, никогда не видел ничего, кроме Оак Крика. Что бы с ним там ни делали, что бы он там ни пережил – не думаю, что он знал что-то ещё. Тут нужна будет ещё и психотерапия.

– Да, а ты знаешь хоть одного хорошего психолога, к которому можно было бы прийти с этим всем? – Ноа скривился. – Здравствуйте, миссис, этот ребёнок, скорее всего, всю свою жизнь провёл в медучреждении, где над ним с огромной вероятностью ставили эксперименты. Могли бы вы научить его вести себя нормально с людьми?

– Когда ты это говоришь так, то звучит и правда отвратительно, – Питер поморщился. – На твою удачу, у меня есть и такой психолог – Марин Моррелл. Если что, она может ему приписать какой-нибудь диагноз, чтобы его поведение казалось более нормальным, – Питер пожал плечами.

Ноа недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

– Скажи мне, есть в Бикон-Хиллз хоть что-то, чего ты не сможешь достать или узнать?

– Нет, такого нет, – Питер самодовольно усмехнулся. – Так что радуйся, что мы с Клаудией были очень хорошими друзьями, – он услышал, как сердцебиение ребёнка ускорилось. – Кажется, мы разбудили нашу спящую красавицу. Забирай его, и уезжайте, у меня ещё работа.

Ноа кивнул и через несколько минут вышел из кабинета Питера, удерживая ребёнка и несколько пакетов на руках.

Несколько минут Питер пытался сосредоточиться на работе, но из этого ничего дельного не вышло. Поэтому он решил в первую очередь заняться усыновлением Мечислава, чтобы выкинуть это из головы.

_Милый_ , Мечислав. Это всё были его имена. Ноа Стилински, его _папа_ – что бы это ни значило ( _Милый_ найдёт значение этого слова, или спросит у _Питера_ ) – привёз его домой в небольшую квартиру в очень высоком здании. _Многоэтажка_.

– Устраивайся пока, я схожу разогрею нам ужин, – Ноа устало улыбнулся и чуть сжал _зашеек Милого_. – Ещё осмотрись. Пока что ты будешь спать вот здесь на диване. Если хочешь, можешь поспать со мной на кровати. Туалет здесь, – Ноа открыл дверь недалеко от входа и включил там свет. – Помой руки ещё.

Очень много команд, и некоторых слов _Милый_ не знал. Поэтому он просто кивнул и пошёл мыть руки.

Когда он вышел, Ноа был занят чем-то на кухне. _Милому_ было интересно, это первая квартира, которую он когда-либо видел. На полках было много разных книг и фотографий.

Ноа обнимал женщину, которая казалась смутно знакомой. Если попробовать представить её с искажением от толстых стекла и воды...

– Клаудия? – Ноа не сразу узнал голос Мечислава, тот чаще молчал и наблюдал.

Вот только имя было слишком знакомо.

– Клаудия? – снова донеслось откуда-то из гостиной. Мечислав словно бы искал её в квартире.

Ноа ухватился за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Дыхание перехватило. Мальчишка – всё, что осталось после трагедии, всё, что ему осталось от неё – стоял сейчас там, в их маленькой уютной гостиной. Стоял и звал её так открыто. Громко. Прямо.

Ноа почему-то поймал себя на мысли, что если бы у них был сын, тот сделал бы так же.

Не отпустил, не поверил, что её больше не было рядом.

Клаудия всегда была рядом.

Ноа судорожно выдохнул и посмотрел на растерянного Мечислава, который зашёл на кухню.

– Пап, где Клаудия?

– Она мертва, – вырвалось как-то против воли.

Мечислав моргнул и опустил голову.

– Ох, – тихо пробормотал он.

Микроволновка пиликнула, Мечислав подпрыгнул и схватился за сердце, выглядел при этом очень комично. Ноа устало улыбнулся, подошёл к Мечиславу и присел напротив него.

Сейчас, когда он об этом думал, Мечислав и правда слишком походил на Клаудию внешне. Даже родинки. Возможно, когда-нибудь он спросит, почему. Откуда он её знал. Но сейчас он только обнял Мечислава, который, после задержки в несколько секунд, обнял его в ответ.

Они смогли оформить усыновление Мечислава задним числом, словно бы это произошло ещё при жизни Клаудии. Никто не стал перепроверять. Произошедшее в Оак Крик засекретили.

Через три года босс Портовой Мафии, слухи о болезни которого давно уже ходили, развязал кровопролитную бойню между группировками на улицах Бикон-Хиллз. Это был настоящий ад, потому что под удар попали даже обычные горожане.

Ещё через два года, когда босс Портовой Мафии скончался от «болезни», во главу этой организации встал Питер Хейл. Он прекратил войну на улицах и заставил жизнь города хоть немного прийти в спокойное русло.

Ещё через четыре года Питер попросил об услуге, и Ноа не имел права отказаться.

Меньше чем через год Ноа Стилински стал главой полицейского департамента Бикон-Хиллз.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
